In recent years, a system using position information has been widely diffused. As a method of acquiring position information, for example, absolute positioning such as a global positioning system (GPS) positioning or WiFi (registered trademark) is used. By causing GPS capable of acquiring position information of an individual user to be always on, a moving position, a moving distance, and a moving speed are continuously acquired and are used when feedback is provided to the user in a running application, a walking application, or the like.
Further, as the method of acquiring position information, it is also possible to use autonomous positioning that obtains current position information by calculating a relative position from the last positioning spot obtained by absolute positioning on the basis of information acquired by a sensor or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 cited below discloses a technology of further improving accuracy of a correspondence table (which is a correspondence table of a walking pace and a step length and is used to calculate speed) used for autonomous positioning at the time of walking.